pokemon_rebornfandomcom-20200216-history
Amaria
After all, the love of my life is waiting for me. Amaria Fiore is the eighteenth Gym Leader of the Reborn region. She specialises in the Water-type and is fought in the Fiore Arena, where she hands out the Torrent Badge, the sixteenth badge the player receives. In the game Amaria is first encountered in the Coral Ward, where she is trying to rescue a Popplio. After getting assistance from Cain, she realizes she needs to head to the Obsidia Ward to help Florinia with its troubles. Amaria and Florinia meet up with the player in front of the Obsidia Park, and ask the player to Cut their way in after giving them TMX1. Amaria and Florinia enter ahead of the player, but are quickly captured by ZEL. After being released, Amaria mulls over the recent disasters Team Meteor could have been behind, and decides to report to Ame. She heartily thanks the player for their help, and bids them and Florinia farewell, using Julia's nickname for Florinia. The player runs into Amaria again after defeating Shade asking if they'd like to help fix the water pollution caused at Mosswater Factory in Peridot. The player encounters Solaris which attempts to kill them but gets saved by Amaria. Solaris notices Amaria's sapphire bracelets and proceeds to fight Amaria with the bracelets on the line while the player fights ZEL. After the player defeats ZEL Solaris' Tyranitar uses Superpower on Amaria before retreating with team meteor. Amaria heads back to her home to rest after taking the hit. Amaria is met again in her house where she is recovering from Tyranitar's attack that cracked her ribs. Titania tells the player to come back with Samson's badge and then she'll give you surf. When returning the player get's informed by Titania that Amaria went for a walk and goes to get surf herself leaving her diary open. Titania's diary states that she never wanted to be in a relationship with Amaria. Titania returns seeing that you have read her diary and asks the player to not tell anyone about that otherwise Amaria will commit suicide. Amaria walks in on Titania telling the player that it can't be found out. Amaria asks the player what Titania was talking to the player about and get prompted the option to tell her or not to. Either option will result in her reading Titania's diary and leaves. You find Titania and Amaria at a waterfall. Titania attempts to prevent Amaria from hurting herself but Amaria jumps of the waterfall. Titania dives after her Journal Entry Pokémon Blacksteam Factory Team Amaria is your partner in the Blacksteam Factory. |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=TrainerAmaria.png |class=Fiancee |name= |location=Blacksteam Factory |prize= N/A |pokemon=2 }} | | Note: Kingdra isn't used in battle and only appeared in the overworld. Gym Battle Amaria is battled on a in either a Single Battle or Double Battle format and she has Hyper Potions. Her team differs depending on Single or Double Battle format. It also changes depending on the player's in-game choices. Single Battle team - Zekrom Route She uses this team if the player decided to battle Taka in the Water Treatment Center. |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=TrainerAmaria.png |class=Flotsam |name= |location=Fiore Arena |prize= 14196 |pokemon=6 }} | | }} | | }} | | Double Battle team - Zekrom Route She uses this team if the player decided to battle Taka in the Water Treatment Center. |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=TrainerAmaria.png |class=Flotsam |name= |location=Fiore Arena |prize= |pokemon=6 }} | | }} | | }} | | Single Battle team - Reshiram Route She uses this team if the player decided against battling Taka in the Water Treatment Center. |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=AmariaTrainerSprite(Reshiram route).png |class=Jetsam |name= |location=Fiore Arena |prize= 14196 |pokemon=6 }} | | }} | | }} | | Double Battle team - Reshiram Route She uses this team if the player decided against battling Taka in the Water Treatment Center. |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=AmariaTrainerSprite(Reshiram route).png |class=Jetsam |name= |location=Fiore Arena |prize= |pokemon=6 }} | | }} | | }} | | Profile Quotes * "You're doing well! Just be ready for what comes after..."-When sending out last Pokemon (Zekrom route). * "Good game! That was amazing!"-After defeat (Zekrom route). * "Drown."-When sending out last Pokémon (Reshiram route). * "Misery loves company like I love her. That's why we're alone from now on."-After defeat (Reshiram route). |} |} |} |} |} |} |} Rewards Interview Sprites Trivia * Amaria's VS sprite changes depending on the player's in-game choices. * Amaria's attempted suicide was in one of the four images to be seen in Shade's Gym, the other three being Corey's suicide, Kiki's death, and Lin's death. * She jumps off a waterfall after discovering Titania's false feeling. * Amaria has brain complications after one of her self harm episodes * It was revealed by Amethyst in an answer to a Tumblr follower that Amaria has self harm scars, among other characters who bear scars of different nature. Category:Trainers Category:Characters Category:Gym Leaders